Charlotte Charades
Charlotte Charades began as a special Mini Lalaloopsy who had come with the RC Toy. She was then announced to become a normal/full size doll around January 24th of 2012. She has a sister, Sherri Charades, who is a mime just like her. Personality Charlotte is a mime girl who never talks and performer but has a lot to say and the color black and white and she lives with her sister Sherri. Appearance Charlotte is a light skinned girl who wears pure-white makeup on her face and bright pink cheeks. Around her eyes she has extra markings to resemble eyelashes, which may or not be mascara. Her hair is bright pink in color with straight-cut bangs and a couple of loose curly strands of hair. She has a two-part cowlick at the top of her head. About shoulder length, her hair is worn around the sides and back of her head, flaring outward with each curl neatly worn. She also has black bows in her hair. Charlotte, being a mime has a basic black and white color scheme. She also wears red accessories. Her most common attire is an elbow length stripe shirt with peach ruffles along the ends of both sleeves. Her skirt is see through polyester/silk, the straps are Magenta colored. She also has on frilled-wrist white gloves, black leggings tied below her knees with tiny knotted bows. Her socks are red, while her shoes are black Maryjane's with white bows at the toe. In the Silly Funhouse Playset, Charlotte wears an adorable clown costume! Consisting of a T-shirt sleeved dress with leggings, white gloves, and her black hair bows. She has a cone hat with red pompoms on top, matching the red fluffy piece at her neck and two pompoms on her dress. The right side of her head, dress, left sleeve, and left legging are white. While the left side of her hat, dress, right sleeve and leg are black. She also has on hot pink boots/socks on. Pet Charlotte's pet is an invisible dog. While it cannot be seen, its shadow can be, and also it wears a pink leash. Most likely so that Charlotte herself can keep track of it. Home Charlotte Charades lives in an invisible house. Its lining structure is thick and white, while the door and roof have red coloring, along with black and white stripes, which also the windows and roof of door have. Around the house are multiple bread sticks and baguettes (french bread), while an Eiffel Tower is behind her home. A button gray-scaled path can be seen going by her house and she has fancy heart shaped fencing framing her home. Merchandise *Exclusive mini doll figure with RC Car *Full Size Doll *Lalaloopsy Mini Silly Funhouse Charlotte comes with Blossom Flowerpot in a two pack. Trivia *Charlotte Charades is the only Lalaloopsy that comes without a physically shown pet. However if one looks to the Shadow, it looks to resemble a Poodle. This could possibly be because Mime's are usually seen to be French, while Charlotte's theme is French inspired and Poodles are common to French things. *Unlike Misty Mysterious, whose gloves are not included with the big doll despite appearing on the poster. Charlotte's gloves do appear in both poster AND big doll form for unknown reasons. Gallery Poster-Charlotte.jpg CC.jpg Posterminirccar.jpg 389618_434803869887163_957838400_n.jpg Mini Charlotte Charades.jpg Charlotte in Box.jpg Charlotte n Sis.png Category:Characters Category:mini Category:girl Category:Category: Full Size Doll Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Hairstyle: Short Flare Category:Interest: Art/Performance